wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smoki Nieskończoności
Murozond Aeonus † |Znani przedstawiciele = Chrono-Lord Deja Chrono-Lord Epoch Epoch Łowca |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = Kalimdor Wschodnie Królestwa Pandaria |Obszar występowania = Tanaris Jaskinie Czasu |Język = Smoczy Wspólny Orczy |Wzrost = Zależny od specjalizacji i wieku |Waga = Zależny od specjalizacji i wieku |Średni wiek = Zależny od specjalizacji i wieku |Kolor oczu = świecące niebieskie |Kolor włosów = czarne |Cechy charakterystyczne = zdolność ziania czarnym piaskiem jasnowidzenie |Cechy dodatkowe = wypaczone przez Przedwiecznych brązowe smoki możliwość podróży w czasie |Status = Aktywna }} Stado smoków nieskończoności 'jest Dragonflightszczepem utworzonym z zepsutych członków brązowego stada. Ponoć ich jedynym celem jest zniszczenie jedynej, prawdziwej ścieżki czasu i pomoc Starym Bogom w sprowadzeniu Godziny Zmierzchu. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego to robią, lecz krążą słuchy, że pragną zapobiec nawet gorszemu losowi. Smoki nieskończoności są prowadzone przez Murozonda, przyszłą, zepsutą wersję brązowego Aspektu Nozdormu. right „Podążając” za śmiercią Murozonda na Końcu Czasu ocalałe smoki nieskończoności postanowiły wspomóc Kairozdormu, charyzmatycznego brązowego smoka rozczarowanego ochroną czasu, który pragnął wykorzystać alternatywne ścieżki czasu, by zdobyć nieograniczoną moc. Po śmierci Kairoz'a z rąk Garrosha Hellscreama status ocalałych smoków nieskończoności pozostaje nieznany. 'Historia Utworzenie Po tym, jak Tytani pokazali Nozdormu jego własną śmierć, zamęczony Nozdormu z przyszłości został namówiony przez Starych Bogów do próby obalenia swej śmiertelności. Celem Starych Bogów było wymazanie Thralla z historii, wtedy nie mógłby powstrzymać on Godziny Zmierzchu. W wyniku tego Nozdormu (znany wtedy jako Murozond,kreatura spoza czasu) roztrzaskał linie czasu i stworzył stado smoków nieskończoności, które storpedowało tą właśnie przyszłość Azeroth, próbując zmienić przeszłość. 'The Burning Crusade' W trakcie Płonącej Krucjaty smoki nieskończoności, pod dowództwem Murozonda, pojawiły się w dwóch Jaskiniach czasu, próbując zapobiec kluczowym wydarzeniom w historii Azeroth. ' W Ucieczce[[Plik:Infinite_Hunter.jpg|thumb|left]]z Twierdzy Durnholde przeszkadzają w ucieczce Thralla poprzez porywanie Tarethy Foxton. Gdyby Thrall nigdy nie uciekł z Twierdzy Durnholde nie byłby w stanie odbudować Hordy, uwolnić swych ludzi z obozów dla internowanych i poprowadzić ich w bitwie przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny. Dzięki temu Azeroth zostałby zniszczony. W Otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu smoki nieskończoności próbowały powstrzymać Medivha przed otworzeniem Mrocznego Portalu i pozwoleniem Orczej Hordzie na inwazję Azeroth. Z jednej strony zapobiegłoby to wielu śmierciom, z drugiej jednak ludzkie nacje nigdy nie złączyłyby się tworząc Przymierze, dzięki czemu nie byłoby nikogo, kto przeciwstawiłby się Płonącemu Legionowi lata później. 'Wrath of the Lich King W Northrend można dostrzec smoki nieskończoności walczące z brązowymi smokami „przez czas” o kontrolę nad Brązową Smoczą Kaplicą. Podczas zadania 75 Mystery of the Infinite brązowy smok Chronormu wysyła poszukiwaczy przygód do kaplicy, w celu zidentyfikowania dowódcy smoków nieskończoności, używając urządzenia znanego jako Klepsydra Wieczności. Na końcu zadania klepsydra zakańcza poszukiwania, ujawniając dawno niewidzianego Nozdormu. Chronormu stwierdza, że nie ma to sensu, następnie strzepuje klepsydrę i cieszy się, że Brązowy Aspekt jest cały i zdrowy. Dodaje, że odszedł on, nie informując nikogo ze stada „gdzie lub kiedy” się wybiera. Smoki nieskończoności pojawiły się także w Rzezi Stratholme, próbując zakłócić linię czasu, powstrzymując Arthasa Menethila przed wybijaniem miasta. 'Cataclysm' Po Kataklizmie, Occulus, jeden z brązowych smoków strzegący wejścia do Jaskiń Czasu w Tanaris, został spaczony i zamieniony w smoka nieskończoności. Podczas wydarzeń w Thrall: Zmierzch Aspektów, Nozdormu w końcu ujawnia się Thrallowi i pozostałym smokom brązowego stada jako przywódca smoków nieskończoności. Doszedł do wniąsku, że w rozgałęziającej się przyszłości, to on staje się „Mistrzem”, o którym mowi wiele nieskończonych agentów. Jego nieobecność przez znaczną część czasu spowodowana była śledztwem w sprawie swej transformacji, sprawiło to, że zagubił się w liniach czasu i nie był w stanie powrócić do chwili obecnej, przez manipulacje Starych Bogów. W celu odzyskania Smoczej Duszy – jedynej rzeczy zdolnej powstrzymać Deathwinga – z dalekiej przeszłości, Nozdormu wraz z grupą poszukiwaczy przygód odbyli podróż na Koniec Czasu, wizję dalekiej przyszłości Azerothu, w której Deathwing nie został powstrzymany. Tam właśnie wystąpiła anomalia nie pozwalająca Nozdormu na przejście do przeszłości, okazała się ona być Murozondem – przyszłą, spaczoną wersją Nozdormu. Po tym jak poszukiwacze przygód zabiją Murozonda, Nozdormu mowi do swych sojuszników: ,,W końcu odeszło to w przeszłość. Moment mojego upadku. Pętla została zamknięta. Moje przyszłe ja nie wyrządzi więcej krzywdy. Jednak wciąż, w przyszłości, ja... popadnę w obłęd. A wy, bohaterowie... pokonacie mnie. Krąg się zamknie. I tak będzie się działo. Najważniejsze jest, że Azeroth nie upadł; ta ludzkość przetrwała, by przeżyć kolejny dzień. Wszystko, co się liczy... to ten moment.”' 'Wojenne Przestępstwa' Stado smoków nieskończoności dokonało zaskakującego powrotu w trakcie procesu Garrosha Hellscreama. Zaatakowały one Świątynię Białego Tygrysa wraz z Klanem Smoczej Paszczy, Thalenem Songweaverem, Harrowmeiserem i Shokią w celu uwolnienia Garrosha z niewoli. right 'Opis' Spotkano wszystkie kasty tego stada, od smoczątka, przez smoczy pomiot, po dorosłego smoka. Ich kolory wahają się od czarnego po ciemno szary/ metaliczny i dziwacznie się załamują i pogarszają. Pokryte są maleńkimi czarnymi szczątkami odłamków, a z pęknięć dobywa się dziwne, niebieskie światło. 'Ciekawostki' *Nozdormu przeprasza Korialsrasza po Wojnie Starożytnych za wszystko, czego dopuści się przeciwko niemu w przyszłości i mówi, że nawet on nie jest w stanie zmienić swojego nieuchronnego „losu”. Jednakże smoki nieskończoności nie będą miały nic wspólnego ze śmiercią Korialstrasza. *Bardzo późno w wersji beta ''Warlords of Draenor ''Nieskończony drakonid znany jako „Nieskończona Straż Przednia” został odnaleziony poza Jaskiniami Czasu. W tym samym czasie na piaskami Tanaris pomiędzy Jaskiniami czasu a Rozwartą Szczeliną, pojawił się rozłam czasu jaki znały nieskończone. Obie z tych rzeczy zostały usunięte zanim wypuszczono finałową wersję gry. '' 'Znani Członkowie''' de:Ewiger Schwarm en:Infinite dragonflight es:Vuelo Infinito fr:Vol infini Kategoria:Nieskończone stado smoków